Five Nights With Bonnie And Foxy?
by TaiDaKid
Summary: Okay this is pretty much what it would be like it I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Please be easy with me on this, this is my first fanfic and I'm trying my best to make this. Also for this fanfic Bonnie and Foxy are female and Mike isn't Mike so yeah just try to follow with me here but yeah. This is a romance/humor/horror. Hope you enjoy the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

It's 12 o'clock and the first day of the new night guard at Freddy's Pizzeria. Chica and Bonnie are onstage talking while Freddy is still offline at the moment. "Chica have you heard about the new night guard that just joined." Chica shakes her head "No Bon Bon, maybe we should stop by and introduce ourselves to him." Bonnie nods and they both split up and go separate ways.

Bonnie walks backstage and looks up at the camera and she waves at the camera. The night guard in the office shakes his head back in forth telling himself he's seeing things, the security guard turns on the right light and sees Chica staring in the window. The guard quickly shut the door and turned off the light, Chica continues staring and looks at his name tag "Oh so his name is Tai, well he's a cutie." Chica walks away and heads to the Kitchen.

Bonnie heads down the hallway walking to the door. Tai changes to the camera in the hallway and Bonnie freezes up. Bonnie stares at the camera not moving "H-he's l-looking at m-me..." Tai changes the camera and opens up the right door. Bonnie continues walking down the hallway past the door and stays in the very back out of the line of sight. Tai looks around on the camera for Chica knowing that she isn't visible.

Bonnie pokes her head near the door and blushes seeing Tai, Bonnie quickly goes back to the back blushing. "I never had these types of feelings before... H-he's so d-dreamy" Bonnie looks into the room and Tai closes the door. Bonnie knocks on the door but Tai doesn't answer. Tai looks up at the clock and so does Bonnie "Oh my gosh it's almost 6, I better head back" Bonnie heads down the hallway and Tai opens the door. "Don't worry sweetie one day you'll be mine, and we'll be together forever."

Bonnie walks by Pirate Cove and Foxy pokes her head out "Oh little Bonnie has a crush on the new night guard? Just wait until tomorrow Rabbit, he will be my new love toy." Foxy goes back behind her curtains giggling.


	2. Chapter 2: Competition Of Love?

Chapter 2: Competition for his love (Night #2)

It's almost 12 o'clock and Bonnie is talking to Chica about the new night guard. "He's a real cutie isn't he Bon Bon?", Bonnie blushes and nods "Y-yes... I-I never knew that I had these feelings for a... Endoskeleton... Human... One of those two Chica." Chica smiles "Wow Bon Bon I never seen you this nervous ever." Foxy peeks out of her curtain and creeps around quietly. Tai sits in his chair a and sets his Soda down on the table near the phone, he turns on the mini tv and watches the news (since there is no cable). Foxy creeps down the hallway and peeks in and looks at Tai.

Foxy puts a picture with writing on the table gently and leaves back to pirate cove, telling herself "Your going be in for a treat Tai" She smiles happily. Tai turn as off the tv and gets the monitor out, he then notices the picture that was left to him. He picks up the page and sees the picture of him holding hands with a animatronic that he hasn't seen before "Who made this... It's... very nice... Wait a second" he pulls the paper closer and reads what's on top "Don't close the door tonight Sweetie, I want to spend sometime with you" Tai face lights up red and he places the picture on the wall along side the Freddy Fazbear and the gang's poster.

The clock struck 12 and Tai checks the monitors, Chica has already left the stage but Bonnie and Freddy still remain there. Tai changes to the dining room camera seeing Chica stare into the camera menacingly. Tai swallows hard and tries to remain calm, he changes his Camera to Pirate Cove and sees a very feminine animatronic Fox coming out. Tai looks quickly at the picture than back the Fox "Holy crap mate, that's who is in the picture!"

Tai close the right door with Chica standing in the window. "Well well well, I see Foxy wants to try and steal Tai from Bon Bon, well Foxy Bonnie won't let you have him that easily." Tai turns on lights to right hallway and jumps in his chair "God why are you so terrifying Chica. Your eyes just stare I to my soul" he brushes his hand to her shooing her away.

Chica walks away and heads back to the dining room. Tai changes to the stage room and sees Freddy staring at the camera. Tai feels his heart climb up into his throat, he changes the camera quickly and looks in the stage room and notices that Bonnie's eyes has turned black with white pupils. "Bonnie what went wrong you use to be so adorable and cute, but now your scary like Chica."

Chica is staring through the window "I hear you talking shit Tai... Better watch yourself, nothing gets past me." Tai changes the camera and Bonnie turns away from the camera Backstage "I thought that would get his attention, I'll try a different approach then" Bonnie changes her mask back to the original. Tai stares deeply into Foxy's eyes and gazes at her fantastic body, "That's right Tai baby boy, keep staring" Foxy gets ready to sprint then Tai changes camera. Foxy starts sprinting down the hallway, "Here I come Taison sweetie, you better have that door open for me" She smiles deviously.

Tai changes the camera channel to the hallway and sees her sprinting towards the door. Tai quickly reaches for the close door switch, then a hook nearly impales his hand. Foxy comes into the room and smiles. "Hello Tai baby" Foxy closes the door and walks slowly to Tai, Tai moves back in his chaired scared beyond belief. "H-how a-are you s-speaking?" Foxy giggles and sits on his lap "Been around those humans for a couple years, you learn a couple new things." Tai blushes heavily, his heart racing fast, he starts panicking. "What's wrong Taison Baby?" she places her metallic hand on the side of his face, Tai too nervous to even speak.

Bonnie peeks in the window and sees Foxy sitting on Tai's lap. "Foxy you bitch... Oops I meant to say Foxy you meanie, trying to get my Tai tai, you have started a war Foxy, be prepared" Tai still tries to remain calm but he is in such discomfort with Foxy a animatronic being in his office with him. Foxy kisses him gently and Bonnie bangs on the door getting both Foxy and Tai's attention. "What was that F-" Foxy kisses him again to shut him up "Just stop talking sweetie and embrace me" Bonnie pokes her head in the window and waves, Tai waves back but Foxy keeps pulling him away.

Bonnie points to the clock which says its 5:45, Tai pulls Foxy away from his lips and talks to Foxy, Bonnie heads back to the front stage slowly. Tai opens the door and Foxy walks out. Bonnie hurries up and avoids contact with Foxy, as Bonnie is close to backstage, she turns around and sees Foxy go to pirate cove. Bonnie turns back and continues walking to the stage "Just you wait Foxy, Tai will be mine, I made him cupcakes and I got him a adorable suit he can wear. Tomorrow night he will be all mine, Bon Bon is done playing now."


	3. Chapter 3: Bonnie Steals The Show

Tai has came into work two hours earlier than usually, he walks past some of the kids and heads backstage only to find that there is another note with a picture of Bonnie and Tai with some more writing on it saying "Tonight it will be just you and me dear, I made sure Foxy won't get in the way between us." Tai takes the picture and walks down the hall past pirate cove where Foxy has been peeking out waiting for Tai to show up for work. Tai quickly runs down the hall and shuts the door hoping that foxy isn't following and when he looked in the window she was.

Foxy knocked on the door and Tai opened it, Foxy hugs Tai happily and kisses his cheek "Tai baby why you here so early, your not suppose to come in for another two hours?" Tai released Foxy and smiled "I came here to just tidy up something's and check to make sure the cameras are clean for tonight. Anyway aren't you suppose to be at your post?" Foxy gasps "Your right, well I guess 'll see you later Taison Honey" She runs back waving towards Tai.

Tai shakes his head and looks back at the picture of Bonnie and him. He smiles and shakes his head "I never had these feeling towards any Machines but Foxy and Bonnie are just great girls. But I guess I'm gonna have a date with Bonnie tonight so I got to make sure we have enough power to last the night." Tai leaves his post and walks down the hallway passing Pirates Cove, he looks in and doesn't see any movement behind the curtain or see Foxy. "she must be getting ready for tonight, I better tell her that we can't do the same thing like last night." He continues walking down the hallway to the backstage.

He turns to a door backstage and stares at it. "Basement... Well I guess I'll have to go down." He reaches out and grabs the doorknob but doesn't turn it. His body is trembling in fear, he let's go of the knob and stares at the door. "No, something isn't right here... Something is definitely wrong" Tai turns around and witness horror like he has never seen before.

The masks on the shelves are staring at him as well as what seems to be a golden Freddy. He screamed loudly which catches the attention of not only Bonnie but Freddy. Bonnie rushes in the room and sees Tai curled up in a ball near the Generator room, his eyes were bloodshot and body quivering heavily. Bonnie runs over to Tai and helps him up, Bonnie looks at Tai and feels utter sadness because whatever scared Tai, must've been something beyond terrifying.

Bonnie wraps her arm around Tai and help him up to his feet "Tai what's wrong, you look like you seen a ghost?" Tai looks at her and lays his head on her. "I seen Freddy but it wasn't regular Freddy... He was gold and sitting on the table" Tai points to table "Right there." Bonnie looks at him concerned, "Tai let's get you back to your office, it's almost 4:00" Tai nods and gets up with her and they walk back to his office together holding hands.

Tai and Bonnie pass by Pirates Cove and still no sign of Foxy. "Hey Bon Bon.""Yeah Tai?" Tai looks at her, then at Pirates Cove "What happened to Foxy?" Bonnie looks at Tai and smiles "Don't worry sweetie she seems to be a bit... Tied Up." Behind the curtain Foxy's arms and legs are tied up as she sits on her mouth has cloth around it. "Bonnie you are dead once I'm free" Foxy says to herself as she hears Tai and Bonnie pass by.

Tai laughs at the thought not knowing that Bonnie was serious about tying up Foxy. Tai and Bonnie make it near there office and Bonnie pokes her head in first to make sure Chica or Freddy is nearby. "Okay the coast is clear" Bonnie pulls Tai the room and she closes both the doors "Tai, I want to say this... B-but I was to nervous to say it the first night." Tai looks at her and blushes "Tai I-I like you... And I-I wanted to know if you like me?" Tai remains speechless, Bonnie looks at him with soulful eyes. "Do you?" Tai nods "I do Bon Bon, I like you. I like you a lot." Bonnie kisses him suprisingly which Tai closes his eyes and Bonnie and Tai both embrace each other.

Chica stands by the window with her mouth wide open. Freddy comes down the hallway and stares with Chica, both their jaws drop as the two kiss each other with such passion. "He better treat her well or he will be shoved into a suit and I'll make sure it'll hurt" Freddy said angrily. Chica looks up at Freddy then back at them "I know, but I think those two are going to be happy together. Even if Tai is out of costume." Freddy walks back to the stage room with Chica and gets up on stage in their performing position.

Bonnie and Tai break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes. Bonnie blushes as does Tai, "that was amazing", said Tai. Bonnie's face lights up and she smiles "that was my first kiss ever Tai, I'm glad that you are my first." Tai blushes and looks away "w-well your first person you kissed, n-not your first-" Bonnie puts her finger up to his mouth. "Shhhh Taison my dear, I know what you mean and if we are going to do that we'll have to have our relationship become really strong." Tai nods and looks at clock. "It's almost time Bon, do you want me to walk you upfront?" Bonnie nods and holds his hand "Thank you for this night Tai, I love you so much." Tai and Bonnie walk up to the front of the pizzeria, Bonnie and Tai kiss once more before their departure "Same time tomorrow Bonnie?" Bonnie smiles and climbs back on stage. "Yes, I would love to do that again with you Tai." Tai walks to the front door and looks back, Bonnie is already frozen in her original posture. Tai smiles and walks out the door knowing that not only did he meet someone who loves him, but someone who he wants to see and be with forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonnie X Tai

Tai Comes into work with a tool kit and waves to Bonnie as she plays her bass for some snotty kids birthday party. He continues down the hallway passing two kids who are running down the hall. The kids run by him and Tai yells "Hey no running back here it's dangerous" Tai turns away and continues to pirate cove.

Tai walks into pirate cove and heads behind the curtain seeing Foxy standing still. Tai puts his tool box beside her and she smiles. "Hi Foxy, how are you today?" Foxy breaks her stance and hugs Tai "Hi Tai baby, I missed you so very much!" Tai goes behind Foxy and undoes her back panel. Foxy blushes "W-what you doing that back there Sweetie?" Tai looks at her and smiles "I'm gonna fix you up Foxy." Foxy smiles and looks back at him as he works on her. "Tai you aren't maintenance your a night guard." Tai laughs and holds her hand "I am but when it comes to mechanical stuff, I know my way around."

Foxy giggles "I bet you know your way around a lot of things don't you" she grins sexually. "Ummmm... I guess" Tai works on her hand giving her full control of her fingers. Tai takes out a couple old gears and adds new ones, he closes her back panel. "There you go Foxy you should be fully operational now, bad news is that your eye lid won't be operational because that would mean I would have to remove your eyes." Foxy shivers and smiles, Tai picks up his toolbox and heads out of pirate cove but Foxy stops him. "Hey Tai would you like to spend sometime together tonight?"

Tai looks at her and shakes head "Sorry Foxy, me and Bonnie had plans tonight." Foxy's eye patch flips up and her eyes widen. "Bonnie... Don't you want to spend your time with someone mature?" Tai puts his head down "Sorry Foxy, me and her have just connected" Foxy looks like she is going to cry "Oh..." She let's go of Tai and walks back to her stage and go back behind her curtains. Tai leaves her a note and leaves the cove.

Tai heads to his office and puts the toolbox down and puts it under the desk. Tai checks the time on his iPod and puts it back in his pocket. "Okay 7:00pm, only a couple more hours until Bonnie will be free and we can spend time together." He puts in his headphones and listen to music, he thinks to himself "I feel bad that I pretty much blew off Foxy, but me and Bonnie had plans. I don't like being like that."

Foxy think to herself in the behind the curtains. "Tai you will see that I'm better than Bonnie I'm not just mature, but more agile, more luscious, and way more beautiful that Bonnie... Plus she'll pay for what she did to me last night." Tai plays a game on his phone to past the time, while Bonnie is still performing for the party. "I wonder what Tai and me should do, maybe I'll get some Pizza, maybe play a game, or I don't know I'm just so nervous right now" Bonnie thinks to herself while messing up some key strokes on her bass but gets back on tune with the birthday song she is doing with Freddy and Chica.

As 4 hours pass Tai has beaten the game Dead Effect 3 times, written two songs for Bonnie, and has recorded a 30 minute video on YouTube. Tai gets up from his seat and makes his way to the front stage to get Bonnie, and as he does he sees Foxy sitting at the edge of her stage. After what seemed to be a very long journey Tai makes his way up to the front stage and sees Bonnie in her normal daily position.

Tai reaches out his hand and places it on her cheek and smiles. He turns around noticing that not even a single employee or even custodians are here until he heard what sounded like a mans voice from backstage. Tai remembered damn we what happened last time he went back there, so backstage is fully off limits for awhile. Tai puts out his hand and smiles happily at Bonnie.

Once the clock struck 11:45 Bonnie sprung to life and placed her hand in Tai's and walked off stage holding his hand "So shall we get something to eat together before our date, Tai?" She stands close to Tai and he smiles. "Yes dear, let's go have some Pizza." Bonnie goes into the kitchen with Taison and gets some leftover Pizza for her and him to enjoy. Bonnie smiles happily knowing that this will be her second date, and that she is going to eat (attempt) some pizza with the one she loves. Bonnie and Tai walk through the halls together holding hands while Tai holds the pizza in his freehand. Once they reach the office Bonnie hit the door switch closing them in and keeping everyone out. Bonnie turns down the light so this can be a little romantic for the first time she's having dinner with someone especially when this is her first time even eating dinner since she hasn't attempted to eat any other times.

Bonnie watches as Tai picks up a piece and eats it. She smiles happily and enjoys spending the time she's having with him. Tai smiles at her and lays his head on her and Bonnie's eyes widen as she looks at him. "So cute" She smiles and holds Tai close to her metallic but soft body. Chica looks in the window and smiles as she watches Bonnie caress and snuggle with Tai. "Like I said before they're happy together and I don't think anything will separate these two." Chica turns and walks back down the hallway heading to the kitchen.

Tai falls asleep on Bonnie and Bonnie kisses her head holding him protectively in her arms. Bonnie looks up at the time and smiles happily. Bonnie gently wakes up Tai and holds his hand. "Honey it's time to go." Bonnie points to the clock and both of them get up and walk to the door and opens them. Tai and Bonnie walk to the front of the door and engage in a kiss before the two depart.


	5. Chapter 5: Party With Foxy And Who?

I know people have been waiting for Chapter 5 to release but since I now run like a tight schedule I'm breaking Chapter 5 into 2 parts. Their will be some characters in this chapter that you will see and if people want to see them in another story leave a review down below, also people there is a surprise that I left in here for everyone anyway I hope you enjoy part 1 of this 2 part chapter

A couple days past since the the first time they had dinner together and through those nights to now they have been spending more time together and made more time for each other. But for today Tai is out sick and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria got there backup Night Guard Cam guarding for the night, but for the day it is Jon Buke's Birthday. "Oh Stephen look it's a bird,"Saying Jeremy as he stares at the bird scaring Chica a tad bit. "Sorry Jeremy, but these animatronics look bad, they 're all raggedy, they smell, they look like they 're from the 50s, and this place is a waste of time." Stephen walks over to Bonnie and looks at her. "I don't like how she looks what so ever. Her ears are to big, she looks more like a dog, she looks like she is made out of cheap metal, and her bow tie should be the same color as her but darker. But what annoys me more is that she looks like a dog." Bonnie continues playing the birthday song "I might look like a dog but I'm a bunny, Tai said I have the bite of a really big and mean dog, so watch out buddy." Jon creeps around the hall sneaking behind his friend poking them with his party hat saying "LOL I assassinated you scrub, I'm the greatest assassin ever" Jon continues doing that while Hugh sits and relaxes looking up skins and stickers for his guns for his favorite game Counter Soss: GO. Matt is in the corner of the room pulling antics on so

me of the kids at the party. Bonnie plays but looks around and doesn't see me anywhere, Bonnie starts to panic a little bit messing up notes on the bass. "Well since she can't play the bass I can beat for everyone here." Jon starts to beat box badly which makes Hugh laugh at Jon. "That's some great beat boxing there Jon, what is that Dubstep?" Jon shakes his head "No I'm just practicing so I can become the best ever."

30 minutes later everybody is sitting at the table eating Pizza while Freddy and the gang still playing their birthday song. Jon sits beside Hugh and continues poking him with his party hat "Assassin, Assassin, Assassin, LOL." Hugh looks at Jon and smacks his hat out if his hand "Jon shut up your not a assassin, your just a kid who think he's all big until someone picks on you, then you cry." Jon turns his head away and looks at his Pizza "Fuck you Hugh, I'm gonna watch PewDiePie to help calm me down because I'm so mad." Bonnie continues playing her bass but wants to cry because Tai is nowhere to be seen.

The party continues and Jon is still annoying Hugh with everything he does, Matt fights with Stephen about who has the best Doomstack in Crusader Of Goats and Ducks 2 as Jeremy gushes do to the fact that it's a bird. As they continue to eat a employee comes out with a big 70 lb cake that is 3 layers high. "Oh My God, it's a butter cake and it's all for me."Jon claps happily and Hugh looks at Jon wanting to hit him "Wow so you like cake now Jon?" Jon turns away "No I never said that, that's a bunch of bull butter I hate cake" says Jon as he gets the biggest piece of cake and stuffs his face with the piece of bigger than his head. As the party wraps up and everyone leaves Jon had at least 3 big slices of cake, 4 slices of pizza, and 2 Kool Aid Balls leaving Jon over stuffed. Everybody walks out of the pizzeria and take a rides home from a great party at Freddy, Jon walks to his Dad's car and gets in the back seat smiling "Hi Da-""Butter don't call me Dad call me sir dipshit or so help me god I'll beat your ass till the cows come home, now when we get home you better get your ass in the fuckin shower and make it quick, Nascar will be on and I want to hear the tv." They drive off together leaving Bonnie and the rest in there normal posture.

As the hours pass the Pizzeria has grown quiet that was until Cam has came into work. Cam looks up at the animatronics and shiver a little bit. Cam turns away and heads down to the office and passes pirate cove where Foxy already is sticking her head out. "Who is this, I haven't seen him before, maybe I'll say Hi and introduce myself to him." Foxy goes back behind her curtains and prepares herself to go see and meet Cam. Cam sits down in his chair and gets settled in before the power goes out and the back up generator turns on. Cam goes through the cameras checking on the stage and pirate cove, he notices that both Bonnie and Chica aren't there but can't find them. Cam puts down the camera and sees both of them outside his door, he locks them at lightning fast speed and goes back to checking the camera. Foxy runs down the hallway and bumps into Bonnie not knowing that she is there. "Bonnie! What the hell are you doing here." Bonnie turn to Foxy looking acting very paranoid "W-where's T-tai?."

Foxy Shakes her head and Facepalms "Did you hear, he's out sick. He won't be here till tomorrow." Bonnie's paranoia still not letting up, "W-wait is he very sick, is he gonna die, please tell me he's gonna be okay?" Foxy places her hand and he shoulder "listen Bon Bon, Tai is fine. He just has a cold and he'll be back tomorrow to see you, okay." Bonnie nods and moves beside Foxy, "I'm gonna lay down for a bit, I don't feel good." Foxy looks behind her at Bonnie, "Good Idea Bon Bon, you should rest your head for a little bit."

Foxy peeks into the window but stays in the shadows to stay out of Cam's sight. Her mouth drops when she sees the new security guard, sitting in the chair, She creeps in very quietly and stays behind his chair. Cam changes through the cameras until he ends up on the one at pirate cove. Cam's eyes open wide seeing that the foxy is missing. "Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap" he said as he shuts both doors and searches for the fox in every camera. Foxy stands up behind the chair places her breast on the head and wraps her arm around him him with the hook pointing right at his neck "Hello my dear".

Cam swallows hard and tries his very best not to move so he doesn't get killed by the fox. Foxy smiles and pats his head. Cam is struck with fear like he has never witness before. Foxy hugs Cam and smiles even more "Hi New Security Guard, I'm Foxy! Who are you?" Cam looks back at Foxy and stutters with his words. "I-I-I'm Cam, I-I'm only a t-temporary guard. T-tai is gonna be here tomorrow." Foxy let's go and walks beside him. "T-that's good, but I didn't come all this way to see how Tai's doing, I came here to see and know more about you." Came stares at the Fox strangely, then shrugs his shoulders "Okay then, I'm Cam the night guard, I got this job to get enough money to get a new computer but that will take sometime, I'm still in school but this is just a summer job. Now Foxy let's hear about you."


	6. Chapter 6: Bite Of '87

Foxy sits on the ground in front of Cam and smiles. "I'm pretty much one of the oldest animatronics here, I was brought here the year 1982. I'm the only one who has her own stage and still do but that's because of the bite." Cam looks at her sort of scared. "The bite... You mean the bite of '87." Foxy nods and looks down "I hate that day dear, my whole life pretty much changed after that, they put me out of order and I'm pretty much left all alone, the only one who visits me is Bonnie. That's who was outside this door." Cam sits on the floor beside Foxy as she continues talking. "I remember that day and I will always regret what I did."

*Flashback*

"It was a warm summer day and it was little Billy's birthday that day. I remember seeing Bonnie walking around, giving her notorious hugs which would make anyone feel better. Chica was in the kitchen helping the employees make there delicious Pizza and Freddy was playing with the kids same as I. I was the favorite one there at the place since I'm a pirate and pirates were the thing at the time. I was giving kid one of me treasured pirate hugs that day but he had water and ended up spilling some of it on my chest, at first I thought it would be okay until my circuits went haywire. I lost all control of every function I had and ended up biting the kid, deep enough that it took out his frontal lobe. That's why I was put out of order behind the curtain. I didn't mean to hurt him, I never meant any harm. I wish they could've listened, but they saw me with blood in my mouth and the chunk of the kid that I took out."

Cam shakes his head and looks at her with soulful eyes. "I would've believed you Foxy, no one would've attacked someone without a reason. That's stupid that they didn't listen to you, didn't they see water flowing out of your suit?"

Foxy shakes her head "The blood was enough evidence to get me shut down, not only that I got our freedom to walk around taken away that's why we're only active at night." Cam looks down then back at her "Because of a stupid accident they not only put you out of order but took away your freedom and everyone else's to move around freely."

Cam was infuriated with the fact that everyone got their freedom taken away from you. "Was some of your gears rusted? That would've been enough evidence right there to get you guys back online." Foxy nods "Yeah but they would've never checked my back panel or anything. I've already did the damage so every one of us now has only 6 hours to move freely." Cam shakes his head and looks at the time. "It's already 3:45." Foxy sighs, "only a couple more hours until we are turned off and set back to default and means me back behind the curtains."

Cam hugs Foxy close not wanting to let her go, Foxy blushes but shakes her head. "I'm sorry but I only stay loyal to Taison, I want to be with him even though he's with Bonnie I'll end up with him somehow, maybe end up in a triangle relationship where Tai will take me and Bonnie together." Cam stares at her but smiles. "Yeah he doesn't want to upset people, I should know that I'm friends with him." Foxy hugs Cam and smiles "Thank you for understanding Cam, I'm happy that you listened to me and actually believe me." Foxy lets go of Cam and looks at clock, "Well it's 5:59, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Cam?" Cam gets up with Foxy, "Nope, only on weekends Foxy but I'll see you then?" Foxy opens up both door and walks out to the front with him "Yeah" she hugs Cam before they leave "Cya later Cam." Cam head out door and smiles "Cya later Foxy."


End file.
